1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer slide mechanism generally associated with desks and cabinets and, more particularly, to a drawer slide having a self-aligning device whereby the slides are held to prevent lateral movement when in a closed mode, and a means to adjust the lateral position of the drawer so that all drawers will be aligned when closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time there is a great variety of drawer slide mechanisms, each being designed to be employed under many different conditions. Generally, however, these units do not provide a means to prevent lateral movement of the drawers with the side walls of the cabinets, particularly when the drawers are positioned in a fully closed condition. Unless a slide mechanism is precisely made with controlled tolerances, play between the slide channels and rollers will be inherent therein. Thus, a means to remove the play between the slide channels; rollers in the closed position as well as providing a horizontal positioning means to align each drawer to the cabinet and each other drawer is desirable.